Not as it Seems
by BeautyInBlack
Summary: They are human Sandy stuggles to make her father happy. She is a big part of school. but being head of most teams, clubs, and being an all A student isn't enough. Who does she turn to when she seems to have lost hope in life? Maxwell, her brother's best f
1. Crying in the rain

Sandy pulled the hood of her school jacket over her head as she walked silently through the rain to get to high school. She was the head of the cheerleading squad, soccer team, basketball team, gymnastics league, and part of the yearbook, news paper, and school council. She dressed in nice clothes and was very beautiful, but she doesn't feel so beautiful on the inside.

Her parents had split up 2 years before and already, her dad had remarried an awful woman with two other children and they had a baby who was going to turn one in just a few weeks. Her father was never satisfied with her. No matter how hard she tried to make him happy, he never was. She studied and studied when she wasn't doing school sports, at an after school club meeting or at her job. She only went out on the weekends only when she was able to, which was rare. She loved it when it rained. No one could see her crying. About five minutes after thinking about the test she had studied her ass off for the previous night, she started to think of the argument she and her father had the weekend before.

"_No you most certainly can **NOT** go out to the movies!" Her father yelled_

"_But Dad, I don't have any tests coming up, I don't have any sport practices or meetings and I don't work on Saturdays! I never go out anymore! Please? Just this once? I don't know when I will have another free night again!" I sobbed. He had been ranting about me to my step mom for the last hour._

"_She doesn't appreciate the time she gets with you, Paul." _My step mom told him. All she has done is make things worse. "_She only gets to see you every other weekend and she doesn't want to see you then."_

"_I know, Janette." He looks over at me. "Why are constantly trying to disappoint me?" _He asked. I felt like I had been slapped in the face_. "Janette's kids at least work. You're too lazy to do anything!"_

"_**Yo! Dad! Cut it out!** They are both at the movies **RIGHT NOW!**_ And Sandy does more than they **ever** will!" They are both at the movies And Sandy does more than they will!" Stan screamed at my dad. My brother had been up in the room that we now had to share and could probably hear yelling from up there. "_If you want to have a "**perfect**" family then Sandy and I will just go home **now!"**_ I thought that maybe things would be better since Stan came down here but it only got worse. My father slapped him across the face.

"_DON'T YOU **EVER** YELL AT ME AGAIN!"_ He bellowed. I went to run over to Stan but Janette grabbed my arm and pushed me into a chair.

"_You father never said **you** could move." _She smirked. I looked at my brother and glared at Janette through my tears.


	2. Want some help?

"What some help?" A kind voice asked me. I turned around to see my brother's best friend and my crush's face and his umbrella over my head.

"Thanks Max." I smiled up at him.

"So, what's up? You don't seem very happy." He said, concerned.

"Oh, I'm sure Stan told you about the fight we had with our dad this weekend."

"Yeah. He did. Don't worry about him, Sandy. He just doesn't know how lucky he is to have a daughter like you." He smiled at me. "You're special, you know that?"

"You're too sweet, Max." I laughed. We talked more about school games and upcoming events until we got to school.

"Well, see you this afternoon, Sandy."

"What?"

"Didn't Stan tell you? I'm staying over for the week until my parents get back from Europe. My dad has a business trip he is going on and my mom is going with him." He smiled. "Don't worry; it will be like I'm not even there."

I laughed. '_Yeah right. I won't even be able to breathe with you there…' _I thought. "Well," I started, "I guess I'll see you this afternoon then." We waved goodbye and went our separate ways down the halls of this social prison.

"Hey, Sandy!" Bijou, my best friend greeted me as I walked into homeroom.

"Hey, Bijou. How are you?" I asked as I sat down in the desk next to her

"Good, and you? I heard you and you-know-who were walking together to school today…" She smiled.

"Bijou, it was raining and all I had was my jacket. It was nothing special. Just a friendly gesture…" I explained.

"Oh? Really? Well, now that _that_ is all cleared up, what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really. Just stuff. And apparently he is going to be staying over this week." I acted like it was nothing, but inside my stomach and heart were floating.

"Oh my God! That is SOOOO cool, Sandy. Do you understand what this means?"

"Uh, no…"

She looked at me as if I was an idiot. "It means… that you can dress all sexy and flirt with him!"

"No, Bijou, really. That's completely out of the question. I can't waste my time on a guy. I have sports and studying. Not to mention I have a job."

"Excuses, excuses. You know you want to. Look at it this way; you will have a reason to go out now. You won't have to stay in all the time." She smiled, "And I am going to help you first thing after school. When does your mom get home from work?"

"About 6-ish, why?" I asked eyeballing her. She was up to something.

"Maybe I can sleep over a few nights this week, that way I can make sure you do as I say."

"Bijou…"

"Unless you don't **_want_** me to…"

"Ugh, fine. But nothing to drastic!" I stated.

"Good, now, what were you planning on doing after soccer practice?"


	3. Sandy's makeover and a movie

"Yoo-hoo! Sandy!" Bijou called to me as I walked off the soccer field. She was with Stan, Pashmina, Hamtaro, and Maxwell. My eyes grew to the size of silver dollars. Here I was, in my soccer uniform, hair a disaster, and all sweaty. I have never been so embarrassed.

"Uh, hey?" I answered back, "What are all of you doing here?"

"Well," Bijou started, "I just thought that we could walk back with you instead of you walking all by yourself. She smiled and shifted her eyes over at Maxwell.

"Bijou, I walk by myself most days of the week." I laughed.

"Well, we wanted to walk with you now go change and stuff, we'll be waiting here." she told me. I nodded and headed into the girl's locker room. This was going to be bad, I knew it already.

After I showered, got dress, dried my hair, and put on my make up, it had already been 30 minutes. I rushed out of the locker room, nearly forgetting my book bag. I found them waiting on the school steps in the front of the school.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to take so long." I apologized

"You better be, you know how long you ta-"Stan complained. Pashmina covered his mouth.

"I think what he meant to say was, 'That's ok.'" Pashmina corrected while glaring at Stan.

"You look beautiful, Sandy! Don't you agree, Maxwell?" She smiled and looked over at him.

"Uh, yeah. She does." He gave her a quizzing look. "Well, we better start going then, huh? If we want to make the movies."

"What movie?" I asked

"We all want to go to the movies so we are. You're coming, aren't you?" Bijou had her smile on again.

"Do I have a choice?..." I muttered under my breath

"What was that?" Bijou asked

"Umm, I said, sure, why not?"

"Good, now let's go back to your house and get ready."

"Get ready?" I asked as Pashmina and Bijou pulled me with them

"Yep. Bijou thinks we should wear something different so we don't look dirty. Isn't that right, Bijou?"

"Yes it is. Come on, Sandy. The movie is in an hour. We have so much to do!"

Once at my house, the girls rushed me into my room and locked the door. Pashmina turned on the radio so the boys couldn't hear us and Bijou sat me down on my bed and went straight to my closet.

"I was thinking we could try a pair of nice jeans and a tee shirt with a small jacket. How does that sound, Pashmina?"

"A **_SMALL_** jacket! It's supposed to be, like, 40 something degrees tonight!" I yelled

"Well, you better cuddle up to Maxwell then. Now what about shoes, Bijou?" Pashmina asked

"I was thinking her vans. They would match her shirt."

"Oh, I like that!"

This went on for what seemed like forever. They fought about my make-up and hair but finally all was over with.

"Go take a look, Sandy. You look great!" Pashmina told me. I walked over to my full length mirror and stood in shock. I **_Did_** look good! They had me in a dark purple tee shirt and light blue jeans. My jacket (which was barely a jacket at all) was black and they slightly pulled it up a quarter of the way up my arm. Just enough to show my bracelets and watch off. My light brown hair looked silkier than ever before and was pulled up in its usual ponytail and red ribbon. My make-up was simple but I think that's what made it so beautiful. I had light purple eye shadow, mascara, and some eye liner to bring out my eyes. They also just put on lip gloss, no extreme color.

"Thanks girls. I like, really love it." I told them

"You're welcome." They both said in unison.

"Now, go get on your shoes. The movie starts in 15 minutes." Bijou stated. Once I scrambled to get my shoes on (which were black tennis shoes) we ran down stairs. I literally ran into Maxwell.

"Oops. Sorry, Max. I was in a hurry." I explained.

"Its fine, Sandy. Really. You look great, by the way. Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah." I blushed but turned around, not wanting him to see. "Let's go." I grabbed money out of my wallet and ran out the door.

"We have to take two cars." Stan said. "And I want to take these two lovely ladies."

"Stan, Bijou has a boyfriend, who happens to be standing right next to you." I told him

"Oh, sorry red. So, you wanna ride with me? I only have 4 seats so one of you will have to ride with Sandy."

"I want to ride with Pashmina and Hamtaro is NOT riding without me so there's four right there. Sorry, Maxwell." Bijou stated

"Oh, no, it's fine. I don't mind."

"Alright then. Let's go." Stan headed off to his car with Hamtaro, Bijou, and Pashmina.

"Ok, then…" I mumbled as I walked to my Volvo. Stan and I had the same model but different colors. His was blue and mine was silver. I climbed in to the driver's seat while Maxwell got into the passenger seat.

We followed Stan's car to the movies, talking but not all at the same time.

"So, I watched you during practice today. You did great." Maxwell complimented

"Uh, thanks. So, do you know what movie we are going to go see?"

"No idea." he laughed. I smiled. From then until we reached the movies, we talked about school, house lives, pets, and homework. We arrived about 4 minutes later.

"Hurry up you two! The movie starts in a few minutes!" Pashmina yelled at us as we were getting out of the car. I smiled and walked faster to them. Once we got our tickets, popcorn, and drinks, we ran to the theatre. We got there when the previews were starting.

I shivered. "God, it's freezing."

"Why are you wearing such a small jacket?" Maxwell asked, looking at me.

"I wish I knew." I laughed.

"Here, you can use mine."

"But what about you?" I asked him

"I'll be fine. I don't want you getting sick." He smiled at me. I smiled back and put on his jacket, secretly smelling it as I was putting it on.After a few more minutes of previews, the movie finally started.


	4. Thanks Maxy

"That movie was GREAT!" Bijou exclaimed as we walked out of the theatre.

"Yeah, I thought it was cool." Stan said.

"Oh, please, Stan. I saw your eyes glued to the screen the entire time. You were so like, totally into it." I laughed. Just then, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"Honey? Hey, it's mom. Listen. Your father came over here to speak with you and I told him you were out with some friends. He didn't like that too much and now he is going to get you. Just come straight home now." My stomach dropped

"How long ago did he leave?" I asked her

"About 2 minutes ago. He should be there any moment. Just hurry."

"Ok, mom. I love you, bye."

"Bye, Baby." I hung up the phone.

"Stan, we have to go." I started rushing to my car.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I froze. My dad stood not 2 yards in front of me.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you going out." He looked over at me.

"I thought I could because I finished everything and have nothing left to do-"I tried to explain.

He slapped me across the face, hard enough to knock me back. Bijou and Pashmina gasped while everyone else's jaws hit the ground. "Don't you **_EVER_** TALK BACK TO ME! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN STUDING INSTEAD OF **_FUCKING AROUND_** AT THE MOVIES!"

"Sir, there isno need for violence." Maxwell told him, walking towards me.

"I will do whatever I want! She is **_MY_** daughter! I bet all **_YOU_** want is to get into her pants, huh!"

"That's highly inappropriate and I will be forced to call the authorities if you refuse to leave." He reached me and held on to my shoulders. I really felt protected for once in a very long time.

"Ok, I'll leave." He started stepping backwards. "Oh, and kids, I'll deal with you later." And with that, he left us to stare after him.

"Oh my God, Sandy! Are you ok!" Bijou yelled as she and Pashmina ran towards me. I just nodded my head and walked towards my car.

"Who's driving with me?" I asked as I got in. Maxwell started walking towards the car and got in. I turned on the car and headed home, not sure if the girls were staying the night.

"Thanks, Max, back there, I mean…"

"I had no idea what he did to you, Sandy. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know. I figured I only have another 6 months and then I don't have to see him ever again." I smiled at him.

"How long has he been doing… _that_ to you?" He asked

"I don't know. He did around the time my _evil step mother_ came into the picture."

"Is she a bitch to you too? What does she do?"

"She provokes my dad. Mostly. Her and her children are the most _"perfect"_ family ever. Or so says my dad. But I shouldn't be putting this all on you. I'm fine, thanks to you, and it's over with." I put on my best fake smile, but he saw right through it.

"You really need to stop that." He sighed

"What do you mean?"

"Those smiles. I know they are blinding the others from your hurt but it doesn't fool me. We've known each other since we were, what, 5, 6 maybe?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to draw more attention to myself at school. I know I may sound like a brat, but I hate the spotlight. I really do."

"I know. And you're not a brat for it. Your personal life gets spread around like a rumor. I hear about it almost every day. Kind of sad actually, they said this morning that I was a football player, they got it all wrong."

"What?"

"I was the one who was "flirting" with you on the way to school. Remember?" We laughed.

"People are so stupid, it's ridiculous." I told him smiling.

"Now that's better."

"What?" I looked at him

"A second ago, that was a real smile." I smiled again, not being able to contain it.

"Well, we're here." I parked the car and got out. We were about to go into the front door when is swung open.

"Sandy! Oh, my Baby! I am so sorry! I couldn't stop him! Did you get hurt!" She rambled as she pulled me inside

"Shh, mom. You're going towake upthe neighbors! I'm fi-"

"She might have a bruise on the side of her face, Mrs. Nancy." Maxwell told her

"Oh my! I'll go get some ice." She ran off to the kitchen while I sat on the couch.

"Why did you have to tell her?" I asked him under my breath, "She gets hysterical if anything like this happeneds."

"I just want to make sure it's taken care of. Knowing you, you'd probably just put make-up on it." He laughed. "Here, let me see." He put his hand to my face and turned it so he could see it. "Well, I'm no doctor, but I think it will be fine." He smiled

"Thanks." He kept his hand there and we just kept looking into each other's eyes. We started leaning in. Our lips nearly touched when…

"Oh, Sandy!" My mom came running down the hallway. Maxwell and I pulled apart fast and sat up straight. "Now, did he do anything else, dear?" My mom asked me.

"No mom, Maxwell stopped him from doing anything else." I answered as I smiled at him

"Oh? Maxwell, dear, what did you say that could stop such a horrible man?"

"I didn't do anything, really, I'm sure anyone else would have done the same…"

"He told dad that if he didn't leave, he would be forced to call the authorities." I smiled at him

"Oh, Maxwell! That was so sweet of you! Thank you, dear!" She hugged him. "Now come Sandy, let me clean that mess up." She said walking back to the kitchen. I sighed, and got up.

"Thanks, Maxy." I smiled and left for the kitchen.


	5. Time to get up

_**Beep… Beep… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**_

"Ugh… Shut up!..." I yelled at my alarm clock. I slammed the snooze button but it just kept on beeping. "Yeah? Well fuck you, too." I mumbled under my breath as I pulled the cord out of the wall. "Now shut up." I fell back asleep but not 2 minutes later, someone sat on my bad and was gently rubbing my upper arm.

"Sandy? Your mom told me to wake you up. She said something about some morning sale she's taking you and Stan. Come on, all girls like going shopping. Get up." I heard someone's voice tell me.

"Ugh, five more minutes…" I told the voice. It laughed. I opened my eyes to glare but I saw Maxwell. I automatically sat up straight in my bed. He laughed again.

"Come on and get ready. You might want to hurry to the bathroom before I wake up Stan and he beats you to it."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, thanks." He started to walk out of my room. "Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing up so early, anyways?"

"Early, Sandy, I have been up for 3 hours." He laughed

"But its, like, 9:30."

"Yeah, I know." He laughed and left my in my room. As soon as I heard Stan's door open, I rushed to get my clothes. I glanced at the mirror and was immediately embarrassed. I was wearing cheerleading shorts and a sports bra.

'_I really need to start wearing a tee shirt to bed. At least for this week…'_ I thought as I rushed to the bathroom before Stan could claim it.

I turned on the shower and jumped in. It was freezing, but it got warmer. I shampooed my hair and shaved as fast as I could without hurting myself. After I was done with my shower, I jumped out and dried off. I threw on what ever clothes I picked out (Light blue jeans and a black Tinker Bell shirt) and dried my hair. I curled in the ends of my shoulder length hair and put on some make-up (mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss).

"There, all finished." I said to myself. After cleaning up a little, I went back to my room, got my shoes (grey converse) and went down stairs.

"Finally! It took you long enough." Stan yelled as he ran upstairs. I glared at him as he passed and got out some apple juice.

"You know that's loaded down with nothing but sugar, right?"

I looked up to see Maxwell standing in the doorway. "Yeah? Good. I need some. Mom never lets me have coffee." I said, smiling, as I poured some in a glass. He laughed and walked towards me.

"Your hair looks nice today. I like it." He tucked some behind my ear. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, nothing. I normally skip it and just eat lunch."

"But breakfast is the best meal of the day." I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you going to question all of my morning habits today?" I laughed

"No, I'm sorry. It's just, you should be taken better care of."

"Well, I can take care of myself. I can even tie my own shoes, see?" I showed him my converse all laced up and tied. We laughed.

"Smart ass…" He muttered

"And don't you forget it." I winked at him and we laughed again

"**SANDY! YOU LEFT ME NO HOT WATER AGAIN!**" Stan yelled at me from upstairs

"**THEN I GUESS YOU BETTER GET UP A LITTLE EARLIER**, **_STANLY!"_** I screamed back

"Oh, Kids, stop it." Mom told us as she came around the corner. "I swear, you two do this every morning. Sandy, Baby, you look beautiful. Now, Maxwell, are you sure you don't mind going with us? I could always leave you here or you could take one of the kid's cars somewhere."

"That's ok, Mrs. Nancy. I want to go. I could use some new shirts, anyways." He smiled at her.

"I always liked you best out of Stanley's friends Maxwell. You are just so kind. Now, Sandy, are you ready, dear?"

"Yep."

"What? I don't think I heard you clearly."

"Yes, _ma'am."_ I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Once we got to the store, my mom rushed us right in. "Ok, we are going to go with Stanly first, and then we will do you, ok Sandy?" My mom asked us

"Mom, can't we just pick out our own clothes by ourselves this time? We're seniors, not kindergarteners."

"Oh, alright. Just don't go overboard."

"Thank you." Stan and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other and then stuck our tongues out.

"Now with that behavior, I should go with you." Our mom told us. We both looked at one another again and then ran off to our sections. All I heard her say was "Be back in and hour!"

30 minutes later, I was still just picking out clothes, I hadn't tried them on. So far I had 2 pairs of jeans, a dress for formal, and a couple of tee shirts.

"_I guess this will be enough…'_ I thought

"Hey, Sandy. Do you know where your brother is? He went after some girl and now I can't find him." Maxwell asked me.

"No, sorry. Look in the bathing suit section." I told him, looking at what I had in my hand.

"Is it ok if I stay with you? You could show me you outfits or whatever."

"Uh, yeah, sure. I don't mind. Nut I must warn you, it may be a little boring." I smiled

"I think I can deal with it. I've gone shopping with you, Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, AND Pepper all at the same time, remember?"

**FLASH BACK**

It was the day after the last day of school and the girls and Maxwell were at the mall. The whole mall was having a huge sale and they just got a huge allowance for their grades.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go some place else and I'll call your cell when were done Maxwell? It may get kind of boring just watching us try on clothes." I asked him

"No, it's ok. The guys are all grounded from their grades and I promised your mom that I would keep you from spending too much." We all laughed

"Yeah right. Like you could keep any of us girls from spendin' too much money!" Pepper exclaimed. "And if you think Sandy is bad at spendin', just wait until you see us, especially Bijou!"

"Well, I do like buying things." Bijou told us. We laughed some more and went to the nearest clothes store. All girls went running to a different section. (Sandy at the pants, Pepper at the Hats, Penelope at the dresses, Bijou at the Jewelry, and Pashmina at the skirts). Maxwell just decided to stand in the corner and let them get this store done. But he was crazy to think it would just be that easy.

"Wahhh!" Pashmina cried out from the dressing room. All of them, exceptme (who was still looking tee shirts) and Maxwell (who didn't wear girl's clothes) were in the dressing room.

"Sandy! We need your help!" Bijou came running out, pulling Sandy with her. About ten minutes later, I came out, probably looking really annoyed.

He laughed at me, "What's wrong? You look like your brother is dating one of our best friends. (This is before Stan and Pashmina and going out, Sandy was kind of pissed when that happened but eventually got into it.)

"Pashmina has gone up 2 sizes this year and is freaking out. Now she is a 5 instead of a 3."

"Oh, is that bad?"

"No, I wear a size 4. It's not bad. But now, I have promised to go on walks with her every morning and put her on a strict diet, that I also have to follow now, so because of it, I am probably going to drop a pant size or 2 as well. This means I will need to find ANOTHER job just so I can pay for new clothes." I sighed. He just started laughing. "And what is so funny?" I demanded

"Nothing, it's just, girls are so funny!"

"Well, I'm glad you find it so funny. If it's so funny, here." I put all of clothes that I was going to buy in his arms. "You don't mind holding these for me while I sort out this _hilarious_ dilemma, do you?" He immediately stopped laughing. "I didn't think so." I then kissed him on the cheek (causing both of us to blush) and went to help the girls with Pashmina. The entire trip was like this.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"Yeah, I guess you'll make it though."

"I like that dress. Is it for the uh, formal?"

"Yeah. It's the best I could find. I hope it fits." (Btw, the dress is red with no straps and goes a little below the knees)

"Are you going with anyone?" He asked

'_Oh my God, is he going to ask me?'_ I thought. "Uh, no, actually."

"Do, you, you know, want to g-"

"Sandy! Hurry up and try those on! We don't have all day, dear!" My mom called to me from the aisle in front of us.

"I guess I better go try these on. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, I'll be here."

I raced to try on everything, amazingly, it all fit perfectly, working in my favor. I gathered all of my clothes and rushed out to meet Maxwell, Stan and my mom. After we paid for everything, we got in the car (Maxwell and Sandy are in the backseat. Stan said since he was older than Sandy, he got to sit up there.)And went to go eat lunch.

"Ok, kids. What do you want?" Mom asked us

"Hooters." Stan said

"No way! That place it filled with wanna-be strippers and whores!" I complained

"SANDY NICOLE WILLIAMS!" my mom yelled at me

"Sorry, mom…" I apologized

"Its fine, now what would you like?"

"Olive Garden?"

"NO WAY! I WOULD LOOK LIKE A SISSY IF I WAS IN THERE!" Stan exclaimed

"THEN WE **_SHOULD_** GO, YOU WOULD FIT IN! AT LEAST THE WAITORS AREN'T SL-"

"**_KIDS!"_** Mom yelled at us. We both jumped but stayed quiet. "Good, I swear, for twins you two are the complete opposite. Now, Maxwell dear, what about you?"

"Uh, Olive Garden sounds good to me." He said. I smiled at him and Stan sighed.

"Ok, Olive Garden it is." Mom said, happy we decided on something so quickly. We drove for about half an hour, talking about random things and listening to music. Finally we go there and they amazingly had a table open.

"This way please." The waitress told us. We followed her to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

'_It's amazing that a table is even open. I mean, it's like, lunch time on a Saturday! This day may just be a good one…_**' (A/N: They are sitting with Stan and Maxwell on one side and Sandy and her mom on the other side. Sandy and Stan are on the inside across from each other)**

"Ok, my name is Sara. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coke, please." I told her

"Ok, one coke. And you, ma'am."

"I'll have a sweet tea, dear."

"Alright. And you?" She asked Stan

"Uh, I guess I'll have Sprite."

"And you sir?" She looked at Maxwell

"I think I'll have a coke too, please."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back to give you your drinks and take your orders."

"Man, she is HOT! Did you see that!" Stan exclaimed excitedly.

I kicked him under the table. "You idiot. You have a girlfriend! Can't you control yourself just this once?"

"You're just jealous." He scoffed

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Why would I possibly be like, jealous?"

"Because you're ugly." he smiled

"Stan, we're identical twins, you moron!"

The smile was wiped off his face. "Oh…"

"So, you're ugly too, I guess." I smirked

"No, I can't be because all of the ladies are after me."

I laughed. "And you think I have guys after me?" Maxwell looked up from his menu and towards me.

"Well, that's different."

"And why is that?" I asked. Stan stayed quiet. "I thought so." Just then, Sara the hot waitress came with our drinks.

"Ok, are you ready to order?" She asked us.

"Yes ma'am." My mom answered

"Ok, what will you have?" She asked mom.

"I'll have the Lasagna. Sandy?"

"Umm, the Greek Salad, Please, with extra dressing."

"Ok and you?"

"A hamburger. And you can call me Stan."

"A-Alright." She wrote his order on her notepad, "And you, sir?"

"I'll have spaghetti, please."

"Ok. Your food should come shortly." And about 15 minutes later, it did. I was careful about eating in front of Maxwell, not wanting to get something on my face or in my teeth. When we were finished we got into the car and went home. Even though I was exhausted, I refused to go to bed, soI laid on the couch to watch a movie. About 10 minutes into it, I fell asleep anyways.


	6. Appreciation and Cuddling

When I woke up, I was in my bedroom, under the covers, with my shoes off. Someone carried me upstairs. I looked over at my alarm clock. They even set the time for me.

_9:13 9:13 _my clock kept saying over and over again. I slept for nearly 8 hours. I looked on my night stand and saw a note. I picked it up and read it.

_'Dear Sandy,_

_I am sorry if you feel like I intruded by putting you in your room. I just thought that you would be more comfortable in your bed. Also, I didn't want you to be confused as to what time it was in the morning so I set your alarm clock. I hope you slept well._

_Love,_

_Maxwell'_

"You too sweet, Maxwell…" I whispered under my breath. I got up and put on some pajama bottoms and brushed through my hair, just in case he was still up. When I thought I look presentable enough to be in his presents, I went downstairs. Sure enough, there he was there in the living room watching TV.

"Hey. Thanks for the note and everything, you are so handy to have around." I told him, smiling.

"Yeah, no problem. So how are you? Did you sleep ok?"

"Yep. Hey, do you know where Stan and my mom are? Normally one of them is carrying on."

"They're at the hospital."

"What!" I asked running over to him and sat next to him. "What happened? Are they alright? Is anyone hurt?"

"Pashmina is sick with something. I don't know what. Stan said he would call me after they saw her."

"How did they find out?"

"Bijou called us after she called the ambulance. She was calling for you, but Stan answered and she told him to come straight to the hospital. They left me here so someone would be here if you woke up."

"Oh man, what a day for me to decide to fall asleep, huh?" My eyes started tearing up. "I feel so bad. I should have been there."

He just pulled me into a hug. "It's alright, Sandy. At least you're worried, but it's not your fault. None of it is. It's ok to cry. I'm here for you." I just let a few tears that were dying to escape fall.

"Thanks, Maxwell."

"You're welcome, Sandy. It's no problem, really." He smiled at me. Then the phone started ringing. I raced to answer it.

"Hello, Stan?"

"Hey…" He sounded so depressed

"Thank God, it's you! Is she ok? What happened!"

"She had a diabetes attack. They said she should be alright in a few days. They have to get her blood sugar on track again."

"Oh, I hope she gets better soon. Did she know she had diabetes?"

"No. No one did."

"You don't sound good. Are **_you_** ok?"

"Yeah. I was just really scared that I lost her. I was thinking about what you said, about me taking her for granted, and you were right. I felt so bad on the way over here. I was out flirting all day, her not knowing where I was or what I was doing, and she was about to have to go to the emergency room. I just feel like a horrible boy friend…"

"Oh, Stanly, you're not a bad boy friend, well, I mean you were this morning, I can't lie about that, but now you are the perfect boy friend. At least now you appreciate her and know that you love her. At least you care enough to feel bad, Stan. There aren't many of those guys left."

"Thanks, sis. I actually feel a little better. I am going to stay over night so I guess I'll see you some time tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok, Stan. Take care of Pashmina, you hear?" I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see. But it seems he knew without even seeing me. Must be some twin thing.

"Yeah, you know I will."

"And absolutely no flirting with the nurses! Got it?"

"Yes, Sandy. I promise I won't do anything _**stupid**_ tonight, ok?"

"Too bad that won't last forever… anyways, I better let you go. I love you, _Stanly_." I told my brother

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Bye, sis."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. My brother is actually maturing.

"So?" Maxwell asked when I got into the room, "What's up?"

"Pashmina had a diabetes attack and they said she should be alright in a few days. Stan was so concerned too. My brother is growing up, can you believe it?"

"No, but I'll take your word for it. What do you mean by growing up?"

"He finally realized how much Pashmina means to him. He was totally freaked and felt bad about flirting with other girls. He was so down on himself. He even called himself a bad boy friend, which, like I told him, he was this morning, but now he's not. Do you agree?"

"Yeah, I do. You're really smart, Sandy, you know that?"

"Well, I study all the time, apparently so do you. I mean, didn't you get the highest GPS last year?"

"I got second. First place was Mathew Heagon. Though, he didn't have much of a social life…"

I laughed. "So what do you want to do? Wanna watch a movie? I prefer the scary ones myself."

"I don't care. What ever you want to do."

"Ok!" I jumped up and ran to the TV. "Umm, do you want to watch The Ring or Scream or Halloween _**OR**_ Jeepers Creepers?"

"Depends. Which Ring?" He asked

"The first one."

"That one then."

"OK! I wanted to watch that one too! I'll go make some popcorn." I ran to the kitchen while the DVD went to the main page.

"Hey, Maxy!" I yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah?" He answered from behind me

"Ahh!" I jumped and spun around. He was laughing hysterically.

"I'm--sorry--that was just--so funny!" He exclaimed between laughs. I just gave him the 'Shut the hell up' look and went to put the popcorn in the microwave.

"Well, when you are done laughing like an _idiot_, could you please pick out something to drink." He eventually got up.

"Yeah, sorry, what would you like?"

"Water bottles are in the door."

"Eww, water with popcorn? Why?" He asked

"I'm already cheating, but if I have water; it eases my conscience a little bit."

"You're _cheating_?"

"Yep, oh you remember the whole ordeal at the mall that you found _hilarious_? I am _still_ on that diet. She expects me to do that as long as she does and shewon't until I stop. So I am doing this so she is happy." I sighed but then smiled at the microwave as the buttery popcorn smell filled the air.

"My god, so what size are you now? You're so tiny."

"Hey! I am not that small! I am only a few inches shorter than you."

"Seven inches actually."

I gave him the look again, "Anyways, if you must know, I am a 1."

"What does that mean?"

"That means," I sighed, "that I am one size above the minimum pant size, unless I want to wear little kid clothes. After that, I will just disappear."

"My God, how many pant sizes has Pashmina lost?"

"About 2."

"But you lost, what, 4? That's twice as much as her!"

"Well, I have all of those sports that I play as well, so obviously that helps too."

"What's your secret, if you don't mind me asking."

"Eating mostly greens, no whites if at all possible, and drinking mostly water and stay away from milk and meat."

"Why?"

"Well, the enzymes in the green food help beak down the food that is still stored in your digestive system and you know how they always give you the salad first?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're supposed to eat it last, but no one follows that anymore. Now, the whites are just bad for you anyways, they are full of bleach. The milk and meat are full of hormones so that only makes people bigger. That's why humans are bigger now thanwe were 30 years ago. The hormones grow the cows and stuff faster so that the farmers can make more profit. They also kill them wrong. I know this is probably the wrong time to say this, but you're **_supposed_** to cut their necks and spill the blood. Instead, they shoot them. The first in line is fine, be the rest are then scared. Now when they are scared, adrenaline gets pumped into the blood stream, making the meat and milk, etc, bad. And water, that just flushes your system really good."

Maxwell stood there, looking at me and smiling. "How do you know this stuff? It sounds really interesting."

"Oh, I have the book if you want to read about it. The lady who wrote it, her name is Valerie Saxion. She is a nutritionist. The book is called How to Feel Great all the Time. She is a brilliant woman. Really." Sandy explained, "I'll get it after the movie." (PS: All of the facts I just put up there are **_TRUE_** and this book really does exist)

We got the popcorn and our drinks and started watching the movie.

'_Act like you're scared and then cuddle up next to him!'_ Bijou and Pashmina's voices kept telling me. Finally, I gave in when a scary part came and hid my face is his shoulder/chest area. He just put his arm around me and continued to watch the movie. We stayed like this for the rest of the movie. When it was over, Iraised my headto look at him but he was asleep. I decided to stay in that position and listen to his gentle breathing and the beating of his heart. Eventually, I got up myself to put the stuff away. After I was done cleaning, I looked at the clock. No wonder he fell asleep, he had been up for nearly 20 hours. It was 2 in the morning. I hated waking him up so I turned off the TV and climbed onto the couch next to him, got in the same position that I was in 10 minutes ago, and fell asleep, once again, feeling safe.


	7. Kisses and gunshots

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and Bacon. Maxwell was no longer beside me, instead, it was just me, all alone, on this gigantic couch, with nothing to hold but a pillow and a blanket that I am sure Maxwell put on my to keep me warm. I got up and rushed to the bathroom. I was sure I was a mess.

"Sandy?" Maxwell called from the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minutes! I'm just brushing my teeth!" I screamed to him. Well, I **_did_** brush my teeth; I just did a couple extra things as well. Like putting my hair in its signature ponytail and red ribbon and then washing my face. I finished by straightening my clothes and then walking out of there as if my heart **_wasn't_** racing and my stomach **_wasn't _**doing summersaults.

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok?" He asked me, facing the other way.

"Yeah, I slept better than I have in a while. You know, you are very comfortable." I told him smiling.

"Well, I'm glad I can be of some service. Now," He placed a plate full of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and strawberries in front of me. "Eat up."

"Maxy…"

"I know, I know, It's a lot but you need to eat a good breakfast every once in a while. And don't worry about the food, All of it is organic and the milk it soy milk."

"Well, actually, I was going to say that it looked great and that I never knew you could cook but that stuff is good to know too." I took a bite out of the giant stack of pancakes. "It's really good, Maxy!" I told him. "Wait a second, where did you get all of this organic stuff?"

"A health store about a mile up the road, but don't worry! I made sure all the doors were locked and left a note just so you would know where I was if you woke you. I just threw it away when I came back."

I just laughed. "Maxy, you act like I can't take care of myself. I mean, you've always looked out for me, but never this much. What brought all of this on anyways?"

"I always kept an eye on you when we were younger because I know your parents were busy fighting, Stan was off somewhere else trying to get away from home, and you had no one to look after you. But do you remember when we were in fourth grade, your parents got into the huge fight that got pretty nasty?"

"Yeah, that was the first one that big they had ever gotten into."

**FLASHBACK**

"Damn it, Nancy! I told you not to enroll her in gymnastics again! I want her to be in soccer!"

"**_She_** said she wanted to be in gymnastics! Then she is doing dancing with the girls down the street. I want her to get some new friends."

I just sat there crying as my mom and dad fought about me. I felt as if it was my fault. I put my head down on my knees. Stan was outside with his other friends. He never wanted to stay around anymore. He said he didn't like our family and that our parents fought too much to stay here. A few minutes later, I heard some one tapping at the living room window. I looked up and saw Maxwell, looking at me with a sad but concerned look on his face.

"Open the window, Sandy." He told me. I did and we pushed the window up. "Come with me. You'll be ok." I looked back at them then back at him. He reached out his hand and I took it. I stayed with him at his house until the street lights came on. We played video games, which I kicked his butt in, and he read me stories, and many more things. When I came home, my parents didn't even know I had been gone.'

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"But ever since then, it's been more than that. I've seen you vulnerable and scared, like when you were about your dad, and it scares me, Sandy. Especially with someone as twisted as he is hanging around all of the time. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

"Maxy, I'm fine. I'm still here. And I promise, I won't go back to my dad's house. And you can even barge into my room and do upserd check ups on me, ok?" I laughed. He laughed too.

"Alright. What ever it takes, but I have to ask you something that has just been eating up in me?"

"Sure thing, Maxy."

"Why did you say no to all of the other guys who asked you to formal?"

The question took me by surprise. "I don't know, I guess I was hoping a certain some one would ask me instead."

"And who **_is_** that certain someone?" He asked

I looked into his eyes. This was it. The one and only shot I got at this I have to tell him. I looked down and then back up at him. "You." I quickly looked at the floor again when he didn't respond. "Oh, Maxy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to like, freak you out of anything! I mean, you probably think of me as a little sister! And here I am in lo-" He kissed me. My first kiss from the one guy that I have ever loved. Just as much brains as bronze. The perfect guy. We pulled apart and I opened my eyes.

"I love you too, Sandy." We just grinned like idiots and then went back to kissing.

"God I love you so much." He told me again.

"I love you too." Then we kissed again and again and again. Over and over again. We broke apart only for air and as soon as we were about to start again, someone started banging on the door.

'_Who could that be?'_ I thought. Stan and mom both have a key. I got up and went to the dinning room (which is the room right nest to the front door) window. I peaked out and saw my dad pointing a gun at the glass window next to me (a window that is right next to the front door)

"Maxwell, cal 9-!" I got cut off by loud gun shots ringing though the neighborhood. Glass shattered across the floor. I heard dad trying to open the front door and Maxwell whispering something on the phone. At least they were on their way. I just hope they're not too late.


	8. Tears, Roses, and Happiness

I started crawling towards the kitchen, keeping low. The door opened and I scrambled behind the wall. Maxwell was behind the kitchen island.

"**Sandy! Get your _ass _out here!"** My father's words slurred. It was obvious that he was drunk again. **"I told you that you _can't _go out, Sandy! I told you and that boy who is with you again; he is just going to _fuck you_, Sandy! Let daddy take care of you! Let me make you _perfect!"_** I grabbed a pan from the cabinet beside me. I have to protect us somehow. I stood up so I could run if he turned the corner. He was in the hallway right now. **_"GOTCHA!"_** He screamed as he turned the corner, I hit him in the arm with the pan. He fell to the ground whimpering in pain. I ran to Maxwell and pulled him up. We had to make a run for it. As we got to where the hallway started, I saw that my dad wasn't there. I stood really still, so just maybe I could hear him. I was about to move when he stepped out from behind me and slapped me hard enough to knock me down.

"**You,"** He pointed at Maxwell, "Need to be dealt with. You are **_NOT _**going to make my good-for-**nothing** daughter disobey me! She's a bad enough disappointment!" He pointed the gun at him. I got up and jumped on his back, pulling up the arm with a gun in it. We wrestled and finally he threw me into a wall. I fell to the floor once again. Maxwell then punched my dad and he flew back into the wall across from me. Maxwell, then, went to brawl. So many punches and kicks were thrown. Finally, my dad threw Maxwell onto the floor and pointed the gun at him once again. I grabbed my dad's leg and bit him.

"**_Ahhh!"_** He screamed. He kicked me off and I heard a gun shot. The most painful feeling went through me stomach. After that, everything went black.

When I woke up, all I could see was white and I couldn't feel any of the pain that I felt earlier. I was about to presume that I was dead when someone opened the door.

"Good, you're awake." She said, smiling, "Jen, tell her family that she is awake and they can visit her." She spoke into her walky talky. "You gave us quite the scare, Sandy. We weren't sure that you were going to make it." She told me.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up, immediately, my stomach hurt like hell, so I sat back down.

"Your father shot you in the stomach and was about to shoot your friend when the police showed up. I must say, you two put up quite the fight. I have never seen anything like that before."

"Is Maxwell, my friend, ok?" I asked her

"Yes, he's fine. He just has a few cuts and bruises, although, he has a sprained wrist."

"That's good, when will I get to see them?"

"Whenever you feel up to it."

"Can I see them now?"

"Sure. Jen, send them in." The door burst open and bunches of people came running in. But first in line were my brother and my mom.

"Oh my, dear! I am so sorry, Sandy! Oh, my poor baby!" My mom was sobbing as she hugged me. Stan came over and hugged me too. He was crying. I felt bad that they were this worried.

"I was so freaked that you weren't gonna make it, sis."

"I'm fine. Really, I am." I told them. After they were done hugging me, many more people came up to me and were either crying, hugging me, or both. These people included Bijou, Pashmina (who was staying in to same hospital), Penelope, Pepper, Cappy, Panda, Oxnard, Howdy, Dexter, Boss, Hamtaro, and even Snoozer woke up to see how I was. The only person I really wanted to see wasn't here.

"Where's Maxwell?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other as if silently asking if someone really knew. Just then, Maxwell came in with a bunch of red roses.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were awake until a few minutes ago." He explained as he put the roses in a vase. He took out a single red rose and handed it to me. "Here you go, they aren't as much fun if you only get to look and not touch."

"Are you ok?" I asked him, "Did he hurt you? Where is he?"

"I'm fine. I'm not the one is a hospital bed." He laughed, "And don't worry about him, he's gone."

"Oh. Ok." I looked at him and smiled. I knew that whatever he said was true. I could trust him with my life, literally. He smiled back and kissed me on the cheek.

"So does this mean you two are all, together?" Stan asked us

"Yeah, I guess." Maxwell said looking at me, questioning me with his eyes.

I looked back into his and then looked back at Stan, "Of course. What do you think?" I asked, smirking. Everyone cheered.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh, I am so excited! They are **_PERFECT_** together!" My mom kept saying over and over. Stan looked at him and then at me.

"Ok, I know you two have liked each other for the longest time and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you so, I don't mind. But Maxwell,"

"Yes Stan?" Maxwell looked up from me to him

"If you hurt her or do anything like _that_ with her, I will hurt- no, kill you with my bare hands."

I just laughed, "Ok, I think he gets it, Stanly." I told him, holding Maxwell's hand." Maxwell kissed me and we all hung out until visiting hours were over. The only people that stayed were my mom, Stan and my new boyfriend and love of my life, Maxwell.

--5 years later--

Still today, Maxwell and I are the happiest couple in the universe. We both have finished college and are on the way to making billions. I am a lawyer and he is a big time business owner with millions of stores all over the world. We live in a beautiful 3 million dollar mansion with a baby on the way. **_She_** will be born in only 2 months! Do you believe it! We have decided to call her Melody. Stan and Pashmina are on the way with their second child. Their first is about 2 years old now and she is Maxwell and I's god child. Her name is Sarah. Stan owns a large sports store and Pashmina owns an entire mall. Bijou and Hamtaro stayed together as well and adopted two French twin babies (one boy, one girl) who are nearly 1 year old. Their names are Christina and Ryan. Maxwell and I are also their god parents. Bijou and Hamtaro work together in a fashion designing business. Oxnard and Pepper don't have any children yet, but they live on the outskirts of town where Pepper's "children" are her horses. Oxnard owns a 5 star restaurant and Pepper races horses for a living. Penelope and Cappy are both going to the same college and even though they won't admit that they like each other, they totally do. All the rest of the gang has stick close by and we see each other often. Panda owns the largest hardware store in the United States and Boss is an army general. Howdy and Dexter became friends finally and decided to join their stores, making a huge supermarket. The lives of the whole gang couldn't be better. I just hope that our children are this happy.


	9. Thank you

I am very sorry that I have not updated/ created a new story recently. I have been working on my book instead. I did not want people to think that I just forgot about them. I will update as soon as possible but I am having to finish typing up the book so I can send it to publishers. Thank you so much for reading my stories. You truly do not know how much it means to me. And special thanks to those of you who commented. And flamers, even though I don't particularly _like or enjoy_ reading your comments, thank you for taking your time to do so.

Thank you so much! I'll update/ create new stories A.S.A.P! 

Samantha


End file.
